Zelda meets Naruto, a Collection of Shorts
by AnonymousGX
Summary: One character from Zelda meets characters from Naruto. How will the two worlds interact?
1. Madam MeowMeow

**No ownership, no money made, of course I'm posting this here!**

**Here's the first of a list of short stories:**

* * *

><p>Today was the day any Genin would fear. The Daimyo's wife's cat Tora was loose again, and it was Team Ebisu's turn to find it.<p>

"I can't believe we have to catch that cat again!" Konohamaru whined.

"Even after catching it seven times, we have problems with it," Udon admitted.

"Come on guys!" Moegi said, trying to lighten their spirits. "We hold the record for the fastest Tora catch. Let's break it!" This, however, was met with grumbles.

"Come on Iruka! Can't we have a C-Ranked mission now?" Konohamaru pleaded.

Iruka would have answered, had the door not been barged open. To the shock of everyone there, Madam Shijimi's twin sister Madam MeowMeow barged in, screaming and crying. "Please help me! A terrible crime was committed! My precious pet was dognapped! Somebody please save him!"

"We'll take the job!" Konohamaru jumped at the chance.

"What are you doing?" Udon whispered to him.

"It's either that demon cat, or a leashed dog," Konohamaru reminded him. His teammates quickly agreed. That cat was pain enough.

"I must warn you, children, this is considered a Rank C mission..." Iruka started, having read over the mission specs.

"C-Rank!" Konohamaru exclaimed, "We'll do it!" He then stole the mission info paper and dragged his teammates behind him before the adults could say no again.

Half an hour later, they came to the place where the pet, went missing. They followed the tracks of the catn... dognapper all the way to a cliffside, where they seemed to stop.

"Well, he couldn't have climbed up the cliff," Udon pointed out. "There's no loose fallen earth around here, and no clear path to take while holding a dog of any size."

"He must have a secret door!" Konohamaru exclaimed, then started charging a Rasengan. "I'll find it right now!"

'Wait a second Konohamaru," Udon stopped his teammate. "If you miss, you'll cause a landslide. And if you find the door, you'll either collapse it or alert the thief that we're here.

"Bummer!" Konohamaru complained, the then sat down and crossed his arms roughly, hitting his elbow against a rock in the cliff. "Ow!" However, the rock clicked when it was struck, and a creaking noise was soon heard.

"Konohamaru! You did it!" Moegi exclaimed. Sure enough, that struck stone was a secret button, and the door swung inward.

"I did?" Konohamaru said, disbelief on his face. "I mean, I did! Let's find that pup, return it to the lady, and finish this C-Rank mission!"

"I'll stay behind," Udon offered. "The door may close on you guys." So Konohamaru and Moegi ran in, looking for the dog.

After a few minutes of listening to doors open and close, Udon heard the biggest "BOW WOW!" he ever heard before. His two teammates then ran out of the cave, screaming their heads off. Following close behind them was a large black ball, easily fifteen feet tall. But the ball had two eyes and a fanged mouth, and was clearly chasing Udon's teammates. Trailing behind this beast ball was a huge chain flailing around, a link of which got snagged on Udon's wrist and pulled him along for the ride.

So the unbelievable chase went. Konohamaru and Moegi were in front, with the black beast behind them, and poor Udon getting thrown about. Konohamaru tried to use the henge and shadow clone jutsus to throw the monster off track, but it had a great sense of smell and knew which two were the real ones. Udon managed to get to his feet and try to stop the ball beast, but only managed to do something like water skiing.

The two Eternal Genin at Konoha's gate were surprised at the procession, and alerted the Hokage as to what passed them by. When Tsunade arrived, they were in the market district. The beast was going after all the meat vendors' merchandise, and Team Ebisu was now trying to get stop it using its chain. When it finally settled for a few seconds, Konohamaru took his change and prepared a Rasengan.

"What are you doing here, my dear Bow-wow?" a familiar voice cried. At the sound of the voice, the beast turned and rushed for Madam MeowMeow, narrowly avoiding Konohamaru's Rasengan.

"Watch out!" Team Ebisu tried to warn her. But she paid no attention as the beast bounded for her. To their surprise, the creature stopped right in front of her and gave her a big wet lick.

"My dear Bow-wow, what happened to you?" She said, scratching the corner of its mouth. The beast, now identified as Bow-wow, panted back to her.

"That's... a dog?" Moegi couldn't help but gasp.

"But these nice kids brought you back to mommy. You're nice and safe. And you've been a good boy! Yes you have!" The Madam cooed, now scratching its belly. After a good rubbing, she turned to the three kids. "You guys have saved my Bow-wow! Here's the payment for the mission." She then handed the trio double the payment of a C-Rank, took her pet's chain, and left.

"Next time, let's take Tora," Konohamaru gasped out, exhausted. The other two couldn't agree more.

* * *

><p><strong>How was this short?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the full list of Zelda characters I have at least basic summaries for. I won't reveal the connected Naruto characters, some are used more than once.<strong>

Agitha, Ashei, Byrne, Cubus Sisters, Cucco Lady, Gerudo's, Gor Coron, Happy Mask Salesman, Impa (Ocarina of Time), Kaepora Gaebora, Keaton, Mamayu Yan, Mamu, Midna (Imp), Ralis, Romani, Running Man, Telma, Tingle, Zelda (Ocarina of Time), Zelda (Skyward Sword).

* * *

><p><strong>AnonymousGX<strong>


	2. Prince Ralis

**This thing was so short, it was easy to finish before heading to the airport!**

* * *

><p>The Land of the Sea was having a hard year. The sun had been unbearable all summer, and the fishermen were having bad luck. With the main source of food and exports gone, the Land of the Sea was slowly decaying.<p>

Even Isaribi was having a hard time catching fish, even with her aquatic form. While she could swim deeper than any fisherman's net or diver, all the fish seemed to have vanished. Her catches were all done very deep underwater, where it started to get dark and scary. While she could handle sharks, Isaribi couldn't see in the dark.

This early morning, Isaribi wasn't seeing anything, even at her limit depth. Desperate for some food, she decided to head for the one place she feared returning, Demon Island. To this day, the villagers still feared the myths of monsters, and never approached. Since no fisherman went there, it was possible for fish to live in peace.

But as she approached, she saw a few small fish and a couple big ones. The ones she did see, however, were Red Salmon. They were big ones too, returning to their river to lay eggs.

So she followed them upstream. She managed to catch one before the group hit an earthen barrier, with holes only big enough for the fish to swim through. But Isaribi needed at least three more; for her meal and for sale. So she, still in her aquatic form, got out of the water to find a way to climb the wall.

What she saw at the top surprised her. There was a huge lake teeming with fish! On the far side of the lake, a huge waterfall pounded down. But the fish! There were dozens of species, all ripe for the picking! Glad at her find, Isaribi eagerly dove in. Fish after fish were caught, hastily stuffed into her bag until it was nearly full and the sun was almost up.

That was when she heard a splash. It wasn't a small splash, like a fish eating a fly. It was huge, something her size. Afraid it was a bear, she hastily hid in a nearby underwater cave. But when she looked out, she saw a familiar yet unusual oddity. It was a half fish half person, just like her! He was thin, but tall, and would look around 18 years old if he was all human. But rather than fins on both his shins and head, he had fins on his hips and a tail on his head. He was also purple scales rather than green.

Hesitantly, she started to float out of the cave, towards this person like her. Was he an experiment as well? But when he turned around and saw her, the only thing on his face was fear, and he swam away. He feared her, just like the humans did. Sad, she started to return to the ocean.

"Wait a minute!" A voice called to her from underwater. Surprised, she turned around. There, a few feet in front of her, was the fish boy. "Sorry I swam off like that. I thought you were one of the cruel wild Zoras, but they don't wear clothes or use bags." Isaribi was shocked that he was speaking to her. "My name's Ralis," the boy prodded. "What's yours?"

"...Isaribi," she managed to stammer out.

"Well, Isaribi, how'd you find this place?" Ralis asked her.

"I climbed over the wall," she answered him, gesturing to where she came from.

"Climbed over the wall!" he exclaimed. "No wild Zora can live that long on land! Why'd you do it?"

"The sea's empty," Isaribi explained. "There's no fish left to eat."

"Oh," Ralis said, accepting her explanation. "Feel free to take that back to your family," he told her, gesturing at her bag. "But next time you want food, ask first. We have many to feed as well."

"There's more of you?" Isaribi asked, shocked.

"Yes. There's dozens of us left. There used to be more, but we had to move from our source waters after Zant attacked. Now, we live up there and farm here," he explained, showing her the waterfall he came from.

"Can I meet them?" Isaribi was almost hopeful and afraid. Would these fish people accept her? And what if they did? What would they do if they discovered her human side?

"Maybe later. We're having troubles with the wild Zora, and they may attack before I can introduce you." Ralis saw how sad this made her. "Come back tomorrow, and I'll see if I can have you meet someone else here."

"...I'd like that," Isaribi said politely, getting out of the water. "See you later." She jumped off the wall, diving into the waters on the other side.

Ralis, the young King of the Zoras, watched her leave quietly. This girl intrigued him very much. She was very different from the other wild Zoras he met. This one was humble, self-conscious. He didn't know it then, but it was the start of a beautiful future for the two of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I have many short x-overs planned out. They are:<br>**Agitha, Ashei, Byrne, Cubus Sisters, Cucco Lady, Gerudo's, Gor Coron, Happy Mask Salesman, Impa (Ocarina of Time), Kaepora Gaebora, Keaton, Mamayu Yan, Mamu, Midna (Imp), Ralis, Romani, Running Man, Telma, Tingle, Zelda (Ocarina of Time), Zelda (Skyward Sword).**  
><strong>

**Review with which person you'd like to see next!**

* * *

><p><strong>Whatever you celebrate, have a great holiday season!<strong>

**AnonymousGX**


	3. Cubus Sisters

**This one was in the works for weeks, and I finally got around to finishing it!**

**Naruto's bio says he's afraid of ghosts. I couldn't resist taking advantage of that! ****Speaking of fears being used, Ben 10 admitted he's afraid of peacocks, but I don't yet see a Kung Fu Panda 2 crossover...**

* * *

><p>"Man, this place is creepy..." Naruto shivered.<p>

"Yeah, no kidding," Sakura agreed.

_Cowards_, Sasuke thought.

"Take it easy guys," Kakashi calmed them. "This was part of our mission. You knew what you were getting into.

"For something called a Ghost Ship," Naruto commented, "it's spookier than I imagined..."

The day before, Hokage Sarutobi had given them a C-Rank mission. Off the Eastern coast of Fire Country, a few young girls had gone missing. Locals blamed a mysterious ship that would appear each new moon. Afraid that they'd lose more daughters, the nearby fishing villages asked that the ship be investigated, and their daughters returned if they were found aboard.

Finding the ship wasn't the hard part. On the night of the new moon, it appeared where the locals said it always would. However, none of the villagers dared get close. With a rented boat, Kakashi led their team out to sea and aboard the ship, tying the boat to the ship's ladder. Up close, it gave half the team goosebumps. Instead of a figurehead, a giant golden skeleton covered the front quarter of the ship, both of its massive arms holding up a ghostly lamp to light the way. Even though the sails were furled, it was cruising at a decent pace. The wood was ancient and worn through; whatever paint remained gave off a spooky vibe.

Kakashi looked around. "The door to the lower decks is open. Lets start our investigation there." With some hesitation, the team entered and descended.

On the first level, it was plain that the interior was somehow in a more dire need of repair than the exterior. The floor was missing in many places, loose planks connecting disjointed floors. However, when you tried to look down to the next floor, thick black smoke covered the holes. Not to mention, large spiders with skulls for abdomens swung from the ceiling and large, purple rats with glowing eyes were scurrying around all over the floor.

"EEEEK!" Sakura shrieked, hurling throwing stars at them. While her accuracy was shakey, the sheer volume of stars ensured everything she could see was hit and killed.

"Now now Sakura," Kakashi commented, "there's no need to overreact..."

"Overreact?" Sakura turned on him. "Did you see the SIZE of those pests?!"

"She's... She's right," Naruto stuttered.

"Dobe, I knew you were a coward," Sasuke said, walking ahead.

"Who said I was afraid?" Naruto tried to recover. "Wait up!"

Both of then went through an door-less frame to the next room ahead of Sakura and Kakashi. However, as soon as they crossed, a barricade rose, covering the gap before anybody could react or pass through. "Sasuke!" Sakura called out to him, pounding on the door.

"Sasuke? Naruto?" Kakashi tried. "Can you hear me?" In answer, Naruto screamed. This sent shivers down Sakura's spine, and she backed away from the door. "I'm coming," Kakashi prepared his signature attack, Chidori. However, when he struck, the door didn't so much as shake off any dust. "Not good."

"They're... trapped?" Sakura was shocked.

"There might be another way into that room," Kakashi thought. "Lets turn around and go through the other hallway."

Before they could do so, the door came down. Inside, Naruto was paralyzed with fear, and Sasuke got out of a battle stance. "Sasuke!" Sakura called to him, giving him a hug.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked.

"G... G... g-g-g-g-g-g..." Naruto stammered.

"Spit it out already!" Sakura slapped him.

"Ghosts!" Naruto blurted.

"Ghosts?" Sakura confirmed. "You expect me to believe..."

"Whatever they were, they sure acted like ghosts," Sasuke informed her. "They float, turn invisible, and my Fire Style Jutsu flew through them without hurting them."

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed. "And they looked like this! Transformation Jutsu!" Naruto showed her what they went up against. While the creature was small, and cloaked, it's over sized face and grin were spooky. On the back hem of its cloak, it came into a tip and had a bell. Naruto quickly dropped the image, though.

"That's... spooky," Sakura admitted.

"Excuse me," a voice spoke up. "Did you free me from those Poes?" from an opened gate at the far end of the room, a little girl in a red hood with a white ribbon cautiously stepped out.

"Who are you, little one?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm the youngest daughter of the Cubus house," she revealed. "Please, find my three sisters. They're being held prisoner further in the ship."

"Of course we will," Sakura promised.

"But be very careful," the Cubus sister warned. "There are powerful, big Reaplings in the hull."

"R-r-r-r-Reaplings?!" Naruto stuttered. "Like... the Grim Reaper?"

"Lots of them!" she confirmed, with a weird smile on her face.

Naruto started backing up. "Uh, you know what guys... I think... Someone... should... watch the deck! Yeah! We don't want our boat to get loose and float off!" With that, he started running.

"Naruto," Kakashi appeared in front of him, halting his charge. "How about you guard this girl until we find the rest?"

"Uh..." Naruto was nervous about staying inside the ship. "Sure, I guess..."

"Coward," Sasuke said, before turning to Sakura. "Are you a coward too?"

"Me?" Sakura was startled. "No! I'll go where you go."

"Then lets find her three sisters," Kakashi started walking, leading the rest of Team Seven further into the ship.

Naruto was tense for the next couple minutes. "So," the girl spoke up, startling him, "are you afraid of ghosts?"

Naruto stared at her. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Tehehehe," the girl giggled.

Soon, Naruto's teammates returned. "We found your sisters," Kakashi announced, leading in three girls that could have been identical, except for their cloak colors.

"Little sister!" Yellow spoke up.

"You're safe!" Green added.

"These people weren't scared at all," Purple lamented.

"Don't worry," Red answered, pointing to Naruto. "This one will be fun. Let's play!"

All four girls surrounded Naruto and held hands. Suddenly, a black tornado appeared, encompassing them. When it disappeared, Naruto noticed he was back on deck. "Woah! How'd we get here?"

"Tehehehhehe!" the girls giggled. Purple spoke up. "Let's play Dead Man Volley!"

"That'll be fun!" Yellow agreed.

"Where's my team?" Naruto asked, a bit scared. "Where's the other girls?"

"Beat us, and we'll let them leave our ship," Green answered.

"Our ship?" Naruto started getting scared.

"Let's start!" Red eagerly said. Quickly, the girls spun, revealing that they were like Poes. However, their faces were more pronounced, and their arms had small clawed hands.

"Aieeeeee!" Naruto screamed.

Cackling, the girls started flying in the air above Naruto. Red then made a blue orb, which she flung at Naruto. While startled, Naruto managed to dodge the orb. "So... so that's how you'll p-p-play?" Naruto asked them, before bringing his hands into a cross. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Three clones appeared. Quickly, the original Naruto held out his hand, and the clone behind him started forming an orb of his own. When it was ready, the other two Naruto's threw the original into the air, directly at the Yellow Sister. "Rasengan!" The attack caught her by surprise, a one hit KO.

"You..." Purple started.

"... cheater!" Red ended.

"How is this cheating?" Naruto asked, now seeing these ghosts as impish toddlers. "Four of me, four of you. You make attacks, I make attacks. Isn't that the point of the game?"

"The ball must be thrown," Red told him.

Green added, "You must stay on your field."

"Darn it!" Naruto realized. "I can't throw mine!"

"Then return ours," Purple informed him.

"Cheaters must be punished!" Green reminded them. Green and Red focused, then each released a continuous beam of energy down at the Naruto's. One clone was caught in a blast; the rest started running to evade them.

Purple formed her own ball. Naruto noticed, and pulled out a kunai. _This is going to be close,_ he thought, staring at the small size of its blade. When she threw her attack, Naruto was ready. Timing it carefully, he swung his kunai. His timing was on; the orb returned to Purple. However, Purple was expecting it; she hit it back down. Getting an idea, Naruto tried something new. The volley was redirected, sending it to Green. Distracted with her beam, Green didn't notice the attack and was destroyed.

"Another sister?" Red was surprised, canceling her attack.

"This boy is good," Purple noted.

"We cannot be distracted," Red warned.

"Agreed," Purple stated. Together, they formed their own volleys, and fired at the Naruto who took out their sister.

The first volley was returned, but the second managed to graze his hand. With a startled cry of pain, that Naruto vanished. As Red returned her volley, Purple prepared another. The timing was such that each side would have one volley coming at a time.

It took some time, but Naruto proved to have more skill. He managed to hold his own, at the cost of his last clone, before Purple was defeated.

"Sister!" Red realized she was the last one. However, her distraction was enough for the last orb to strike her. As she disappeared, a large key fell out of her cloak.

When Naruto picked it up, the door to the lower decks opened. Sakura rushed out, sweat visible on her brow. "Naruto! What happened?"

"Those girls were the ones in charge of the ship," Naruto told her. "They wanted to play deadly games with me, and I won!"

"Really?" Kakashi seemed a bit skeptical.

"Believe it!" Naruto said. "They left me this key!"

"There was a large lock on the door to the hold," Kakashi recalled. "Maybe the missing girls are there."

"Then lets go release them!" Naruto led the way.

Sakura was surprised at his new-found courage. "Naruto?"

"What?" Naruto asked, heading down the stairs. "I took out the four captains. What's a Reapling compared to them?"

Kakashi began to follow him. However, Sakura froze. "S-s-sensei..." Sakura stuttered. "I sh-sh-should, probably, g-g-g-get the boat ready?"

Kakashi sighed internally. "Sure."

"... I'll help her out," Sasuke decided.

"Why Sasuke," Kakashi's eye smiled, "don't tell me you're afraid."

"No," Sasuke answered a little too fast. "Last time we left a teammate alone, something bad happened. It's safest if we pair off."

"Whatever you say," Kakashi was still smiling when he descended.

* * *

><p><strong>This short story ended up twice as long than I thought it would be... What did you think?<strong>

**AnonymousGX**


	4. Telma

**Sorry this is so late! All my proper stories demanded my attention!**

* * *

><p>It was a warm, sunny day in the Ninja countries. Naruto's stomach was rumbling. It was two days since he fought Orochimaru alongside his teacher Jiraiya and the soon-to-be Hokage Tsunade. As they traveled back to Konoha, Jiraiya saw the crossroads. "Hm? Oooh!"<p>

"What is it Pervy Sage?" Naruto asked.

"We're passing Hyrule!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"Oh?" Tsunade went pensive. "It's been too long."

"What's Hyrule?" Naruto asked.

"The Hylian kingdom is a small territorial bordering the Land of Fire," Tsunade told him. "It makes up for its size in military might, intimidating any neighboring countries from attempting an invasion."

"Really?" Naruto was surprised.

"Do you think, is she still running the bar?" Jiraiya asked.

"I would like to meet her again," Tsunade agreed, already turning towards Castle Town.

"Who?" Naruto asked. They ignored him. "I said who do you want to meet?"

A few hours later, Naruto got his answer when they arrived. "Welcome to Telma's... Hello Jiraiya! ... Tsunade, Is that you? Want your usual ale, extra large?"

"Nice to see you, Telma," Tsunade greeted her. "We're just passing through this time."

"Whohohohoho!" Jiraiya cheered, moving closer to her. "Now here's a woman who will never tire me out!"

Naruto was stunned. A chocolate-colored woman with pointed ears was cleaning cups behind the bar. Naruto stared at Telma's chest, rivaling Tsunade in size. "No wonder Jiraiya wanted to come so badly..."

"Hm?" Telma noticed the mutterings, and looked behind Jiraiya. She quickly turned away from said man's advances. "Why didn't you tell me you two had a kid? He's cute, with that blonde hair."

"WHAT?!" Tsunade shouted.

"HE'S NOT MY KID/DAD!" Jiraiya and Naruto shouted together. "AND I'M NOT CUTE!" Naruto added.

"So he's a ninja too," Telma looked at Naruto's headband, then winked. "I always love tough men. Those guards over there are spineless buffoons."

Naruto flinched at being hit on by an older woman. Jiraiya moved in front of him. "Now Naruto. You shouldn't be messing with women of that caliber. She more at my level."

"Oh really? You know my deal," Telma gave Tsunade a large jug of alcohol, then emphasized her next sentence by walking her fingers up Jiraiya's chest, teasing him with a sultry tone. "If you have the goods, you can have mine."

Telma almost managed to break Jiraiya when her fingers hit his lips. She did succeed in overloading Naruto though, who passed out. Jiraiya got excited, reaching with perverted eagerness for her chest.

He only got a glancing touch at the cleavage when Tsunade put her cup down. "Not in front of me you won't!" Tsunade yelled, punching him away from Telma and back out the door.

Telma grinned at that. "Will you do that every time?"

"If you encourage him," Telma stared at her, "he may try the same on me. Naruto!" She slapped him awake. "We're leaving."

At the door, Tsunade turned around. "It was nice to see you again, drinking buddy."

"Come back whenever you need a break from your gambling streak!" Telma smiled at her, then turned to the back room. Inside, several people were waiting for her.

"Did you get it?" an armored woman asked.

Closing the curtain behind her, Telma winked, reaching into her chest. "I almost didn't, thanks to an old friend." She pulled out a slip of paper and read it. "Gerudo are amassing weapons and warriors, south-east of Arbiter's Grounds."

"Are you sure we could trust this outside source?" a scholarly boy barely looked up from his book.

"He saved me from the Gerudo, and is the master of a spy network," Telma answered. "I'm sure this information is good."

* * *

><p><strong>I'll try to remember to get back on these. I have a lot sketched out!<strong>

**AnonymousGX**


End file.
